Stacey's Troubles
by Celticgirl84
Summary: this is all about Stacey and Horace and what happens after episode 12
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new fanfic I was going to add it on to the kids, but decided that it would be a good story on it's own (I hope). This story is based on what happened after episode 12 which I have not yet seen and have had to go by what I have heard about it and now what I have actually seen, so some things may be wrong and for those I apologise.**

It had been a couple of months since Horace and Rebecca had the party at the Whitehouse. Horace had sex with Stacey that night in the Oval office, but nobody knew that. Rod and Mac had found out about the party, and the Kids had been grounded, but now they were finally free again, well as free as you can be when your mother is the President and secret service take you everywhere.

It was Saturday morning and Stacey had arrived at the Whitehouse to see Becca, Horace had loads of homework to do, his parents had started to keep a closer eye on his school work and now asked to see every piece of Homework he submitted to make sure that it was done to the best of his ability.

_Rebecca: Hi Stacey are you all right_

_Stacey: Not really I need to talk to you_

_Rebecca: OK lets go outside where we can be alone, Amy or Grandma will bug us in the Residence_

Stacey and Rebecca walked out to the Whitehouse grounds and found a bench where they both could sit in the Rose Garden.

_Rebecca: So what is wrong you don't look too good Stacey_

_Stacey: I went to a party a few months ago and I met this really hot guy there, anyway I ended up having Sex with him_

_Rebecca: Really, does Horace know, he will be really hurt, he really loves you, God I can't believe you would do that to him_

_Stacey: Rebecca the hot guy was Horace, it happened at the party here when your parents were away_

_Rebecca: You guys kept that quiet_

_Stacey: I haven't had a period in 3 months, _

_Rebecca: O my god_

Rebecca leaned over to Stacey's abdomen and touched it.

_Rebecca: Hey this is your Aunty Becca here_

_Stacey: Hey I don't know for sure yet_

_Rebecca: Well don't you think we should find out, you need to get a test and then see a doctor_

_Stacey: Becca I can't you know my parents are really strict, they are so religious, if they found out I had sex before I got married they will disown me_

_Rebecca: You can talk to my Mom, she really is pretty cool_

_Stacey: I can't she is the President, I can't tell her_

_Rebecca: Well you need to find out for sure, you should go and get a pregnancy test_

_Stacey: I have tried, but every time I go to the Store I get really embarrassed. Becca I know I am asking a lot,but can you go and get it._

_Rebecca: What with about a dozen secret service agents with me, and then what it I get caught it will be all over the press_

_Stacey: You can go but pretend to be me, you can wear my clothes and phone down to the agents at the gate saying I am leaving, then you leave_

_Rebecca: That might work, and I really would love to get out of here for a bit without secret service. _

_Stacey: Thanks I owe you one._

Rebecca and Stacey went back to the residence, they told Kate that Becca had a sore head and was going to bed, they went to Becca's room and swapped clothes. Becca then phoned her mother to say she was going to bed so she would not come up and look for her. Stacey went into Becca's bed just incase anyone came in and Rebecca left the Whitehouse with Stacey's clothes, and hat. She was surprised the guards never noticed but was really happy she got by them.

Rebecca went to the Pharmacy and bought 2 pregnancy tests just to be sure, as they were not always correct.

Mac thought it odd that Rebecca went to bed, she must be really sick as she usually sits and watches TV if she is sick. She decided to go up to see her. She knocked on the door to her room and there was no reply so she opened up to see someone under the covers. Mac went over and put her hand on the sleeping girls head, she was really hot. Mac pulled the covers down to see Stacey in her daughters bed. She woke startled to see the President.

_Stacey: Ma'am I can explain_

_Mac: Where is Rebecca?_

_Stacey: She went to the shops_

_Mac: What, why_

_Stacey: I can't tell you_

Stacey really didn't look well she jumped from Rebecca's bed into the bathroom where she was sick, just then Rebecca came into the room.

_Rebecca: Stacey I got it_

_Mac: Got what_

_Rebecca: Nothing Mom_

Mac took the bag out of Rebecca's hand to find the 2 pregnancy tests.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I forgot to say on the first chapter I don't own commander in chief**

Mac was stunned by what she saw, there were 2 did that mean that there was one for both girls, or were they both for the same person.

Rebecca saw how scared Stacey was so she quickly pleaded guilty

_Rebecca: Mom they are mine_

_Mac: Stacey I think you should go home now, you don't look very well I will have someone take you home_

_Stacey: They aren't Rebecca's they are mine_

_Mac: OK there are 2 here why don't you both take one so I can find out the truth_

_Rebecca: They are Stacey's Mom. There is no point in lying_

_Mac: Stacey do you want to take one of the tests, we should get Horace._

_Stacey: Please don't tell Horace yet not until I know._

Stacey started to cry. Mac sat on the bed next to the troubled teen and put her arm around her

_Mac: OK honey we don't know anything for sure yet, why don't you just take the test and then we can see what happens_

Stacey nodded and walked to the bathroom, she took the test and she Mac and Rebecca waited for the result.

_Stacey: What happens if it is positive, my parents will kick me out_

_Mac: I am sure they won't_

_Stacey: They are really religious, if I have sex before Marriage they are suppose to disown me_

_Mac: But you are there daughter, and I am sure they love you more, besides there are worst things that can happen than a little baby, that is the time up, do you want to look Stacey_

_Stacey: I can't can one of you look_

Mac looked at Rebecca and Rebecca shook her head indicating she did not want to look, so Mac got up and walked over to the test, she had convinced herself that the test was positive after she seen Stacey being sick and she said she had not had a period for 3 months, but she hoped to God it was negitive, she did not want any Grandchildren quiet yet.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own commander in chief**

**I know what you are thinking this is the same as many other stories, but it will turn out to be very different.**

Mac walked to the pregnancy test she looked at it shocked to find it was negative, she felt so Happy and relieved.

_Mac: It is negative_

_Stacey: Really, It can't be_

_Mac: Do you want to do the other to be sure_

_Stacey: Yes_

Stacey went to the bathroom and took the other test, the same thing happened it came back negative.

_Stacey: I haven't had a period in 3 months and I have been sick every morning_

_Mac: I think you should go and see your doctor to get checked out_

_Stacey: I can't my Mom will come to the conclusion that I am Pregnant_

_Rebecca: You can go to the doctor without your Mom_

_Stacey: She might see me_

_Mac: OK I have a doctor right here, I am going to get him to come up and see you _

Mac left the 2 girls alone and went to fetch Dr Wilson. She came back after telling him her symptoms. Mac and Rebecca left her with the Doctor, he took some blood and a urine sample.

_Doctor: Ma'am I will have these back within the hour_

_Mac: Thanks_

Mac told Stacey to get some sleep, she really did look very tired, but Mac thought it may have been from the stress, which in turn could make her miss a period. Mac went back to work and Rebecca went to watch TV.

About an hour Later Dr Wilson came to the Oval Office to see Mac.

_Dr Wilson: Ma'am I have Stacey's test results back I think we should call her parents_

_Mac: Is she Pregnant like she thought_

_Dr Wilson: No Ma'am it is much worse_

Mac phoned Stacey's parents and asked them to come to the Whitehouse, they arrived and they all headed to Rebecca's room. They woke her up, Stacey was startled to see her mother and father, she just wanted them to love her, but she knew she was a real disappointment to them. She was a very bright child, but not the most well behaved.

_Stacey: What is wrong_

_Mac: Dr Wilson has your test results back_

_Stacey: What are they doing here_

_Dr Wilson: I thought it best they came_

_Stacey: What is wrong with me_

_Dr Wilson: your white blood count is very low_

_Stacey: That means I have an infection right_

_Dr Wilson: Not just any kind of infection, you have leukaemia _

Stacey's eyes filled with tears her parents just got up and left the room.

_Stacey: Am I going to die_

_Mac: The doctors will help you as much as they can_

_Dr Wilson: I don't know how far advanced it is, but I want you to go for more tests at the hospital now_

Mac left the room she too was close to tears which was saying something as she rarely cried. She went and found Stacey's parents.

_Mac: I know this must be a shock for you, but Stacey really needs you_

_Mr Brown: She must have committed a sin_

_Mac: I am sorry_

_Mrs Brown: That is why she is sick, we can not let her sleep in our house tonight knowing she is a sinner_

_Mac: I don't think that cancer is a punishment from God, your daughter needs you more than ever_

_Mrs Brown: We will drop off some of her things here, she can no longer live with us_

_Mac: She can stay here then until you come to your senses_

Rebecca was standing behind Mac

_Rebecca: Mom what is going on_

_Mac: Stacey is going to stay here for a while,_

_Rebecca: Did her parents find out she had sex, they are really weird Mom, they have this whole weird religion, with loads of weird rules_

_Mac: Honey Stacey is sick, she really needs us just now. Dr Wilson is about to take her to the hospital._

Mac and Rebecca went back to the bed room where Stacey was still sitting on the bed all alone.

_Stacey: Have my Mom and Dad gone_

_Mac: Yes they are going to drop some of your things off here OK,_

_Stacey: Have they thrown me out_

_Mac: I hope it is only for a little while, I think you should concentrate on getting better, I have cleared my schedule for the rest of the day, do you want me to come with you to the hospital_

_Stacey: Thank you Ma'am_

_Mac: OK lets go, Becca is going to come as well, and we need to tell Horace too_

_Stacey: Can we tell Horace when I get back._

Mac, Stacey, Rebecca and Dr Wilson all left for the military hospital.

**I don't know what religion to make The Brown family, it is just made up I don't even know if there is such a religion that believes such things.**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own commander in chief**

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

Stacey, Rebecca and Mac left for the hospital. Mac felt so sorry for Stacey the poor child had no one to go to, she was glad that she was there for her, but she couldn't help, but think that it should be her own parents who were with her.

The 3 of them sat in the limo, Stacey just felt so lost, a few hours ago she thought she was Pregnant, and now she knew she had Leukaemia. She could not help but let a few tears escape her eye. Mac put her arm around her and let Stacey weep on her shoulder. Mac looked over to Rebecca and saw that she too was in tears. They arrived at Bethesda the national naval medical centre, they walked into the hospital thankfully without the press knowing and Dr Wilson took the 3 of them up to the oncology ward where Stacey went for various tests. They spent a few hours there, Kelly had got in contact with the president and had said there was a leak saying that the president herself was ill. Mac asked Kelly to say no comment until they knew more.

Stacey was in getting tests and Mac and Rebecca were waiting in a private room.

_Mac: How are you baby_

_Rebecca: I am so scared Mom, _

Mac put her arm around her child, Rebecca put her head on her Mom's chest, just like she used to when she was younger and upset.

_Rebecca: Mom is Stacey going to die_

_Mac: I don't know baby, but I promise I will get her the best medical care possible._

The 2 of them sat there for a while until Dr Wilson came into the room.

_Dr Wilson: Ma'am we have finished our test on Stacey_

_Mac: Can we see her_

_Dr Wilson: She is asleep just now, we should have her results back very soon. _

Dr Wilson left Mac and Rebecca alone for a while and informed them when Stacey had woken up. They went in to her room she looked very weak lying in the hospital bed.

_Mac: Hi how are you feeling_

_Stacey: Tired, does the doctor have my test results back yet_

_Mac: Not yet_

_Rebecca: We really should tell Horace he is at home still writing his essay_

_Stacey: Please leave it until I can at least tell him and until I know what is going on_

The 3 of them sat for a while, Stacey drifted in and out of sleep. Dr wilson then came into the room.

_Dr Wilson: Stacey I need to talk to you about your condition_

_Mac: Do you want us to go Stacey_

_Stacey: No please don't I don't want to be alone_

Mac took Stacey's hand and stroked it as Dr Wilson gave the news.

_Dr Wilson: The cancer has spread quiet rapidly, we could give you chemotherapy, but it will not cure you, _

Stacey burst into tears and Rebecca ran out of the room. Mac wanted to go after her daughter, but she knew that Stacey needed her more. She started to stroke Stacey's hair as the child sobbed.

Eventually Stacey fell back to sleep again and Rebecca was now back in the room she was devastated.

_Mac: Rebecca honey can you stay with Stacey I am going to talk to Dr Wilson_

Mac left to find Dr Wilson,

_Mac: Dr what are the best chances we could give Stacey_

_Dr Wilson: Chemo will only extend Stacey's life for another 6 months. Without it she will have about 1 month at the most_

_Mac: She should know this, it is only Stacey who can decide what she wants to do._

_Dr Wilson: Yes I will let the news sink in just now, Ma'am she can stay in the hospital if her parents don't take her home again_

_Mac: If she is fit to come home then I want her to move to the Whitehouse._

Mac and Dr Wilson went back to Stacey's room where they told her the options.

Stacey was really distraught

_Stacey: I don't want to die, I am not ready yet_

_Mac: I know darling,but if you want to have chemotherapy then the quicker you decided, the quicker we can start to get you treated_

_Stacey: I don't want it, it will make my hair fall out, and make me feel sicker, it won't even cure me only give me a little extra time._

_Mac: All right it is your decision, do you want to stay in the hospital or come back to the Whitehouse to live with us_

_Stacey: Can I really live with you_

_Rebecca: Yeah Stacey think of all the fun we will have_

Rebecca was trying to cheer Stacey up, but it wasn't really working

_Mac: Yes you can, but the press will want to know what is going on, it is completely your decision about what you want to tell them, we can try and keep it quiet or tell them the truth_

_Stacey: Just tell them the truth,_

_Mac: All right are we ready to go home then_

_Stacey: Yes Ma'am_

_Mac: You live with us now just call me Mac_

The 3 of them travelled back to the Whitehouse, it was a farly quiet journey with everyone being slightly emotional. Once they arrived back everyone wanted to know where the president had been.

Rebecca took Stacey upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms her parents had already dropped some stuff off.

Mac went to the Oval office she had some work which she really had to do, it was now 6pm and the rest of the family wanted to know where Mac, Rebecca and Stacey had been.

Mac called Rod and Kate to her office, she told them about everything that had happened that day. Mac could not help, but to cry. Kate and Rod both agreed that Mac had done the right thing and that Stacey should stay with them.

Mac then called Jim and Kelly to her office they were equally as eager to here why the President had been to the hospital. Mac asked Kelly to prepare a statement to the press explaining the real reason for her absence today.

At the same time Horace and Stacey were in her bedroom she decided that she had to tell Horace about what happened that day. Stacey was lying in the bed and Horace lay down next to her.

_Stacey: Horace there is something I need to tell you_

_Horace: Did your parents find out about us and throw you out_

_Stacey: Yes but that is not it_

_Horace: Are you pregnant, I promise I will stand by you we can do it_

_Stacey: I am not pregnant_

_Horace: Thank God, then what is wrong_

_Stacey: I am sick,I am really sick Horace_

Horace cuddled his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

_Stacey: Horace I am scared, I don't want to die_

_Horace: You won't die, the doctors will help you_

_Stacey: They can't I have Leukaemia, I am only going to be here for another month at the most._

Horace had never cried, well not since he was a little child, but he felt tears roll down his cheek. This was so unfair he loved Stacey and she was only 16 why did she have to get sick.

_Horace: You know that I love you I will be here for you the whole time_

_Stacey: I love you too._

The whole time this was happening Rebecca sat in her room and cried, she was going to lose her best friend.

It was going to be a difficult time for the first family


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own commander in chief**

**Thanks for all your reviews, I really want to do well with this story and it is so sad, I was nearly in tears with the last chapter.**

Horace and Stacey fell asleep on her bed, Mac and Rod would never normally let them sleep in the same room, but tonight was different she really needed him. Mac went up to Amy's room she needed to explain to her what was going on.

_Mac: Amy darling you know that Stacey is going to be staying here for a while_

_Amy: Yeah why can't one of my friends come and stay?_

_Mac: Stacey is sick and she can't live with her Mom and Dad anymore, so she is going to live here with us_

_Amy: I won't catch what she has will I_

_Mac: No honey. Stacey is very sick baby, she is going to need to sleep a lot which means that you have to be very quiet, and be very gentle with her_

_Amy: Will the doctor make her all better_

_Mac: No sometimes people get really sick and the doctor can't help them_

Amy started to cry, she liked Stacey. She was nicer to her than Becca was sometimes.

_Amy: Mommy is she going to die?_

_Mac: Yes darling, and I need for you to be very brave around Stacey, if you are upset then come to me, Daddy or Grandma_

_Amy: I don't want Stacey to die, I like her_

Amy cried herself to sleep that night in Mac's arms.

Mac then went into Rebecca's room to find her daughter in her bed crying. Mac sat on her bed and wiped the tears from her daughters eyes.

_Rebecca: Mom this is so unfair_

_Mac: I know it is baby_

_Rebecca: Do the press know yet?_

_Mac: No they still think it is me who is sick, Honey Kelly is preparing a statement and in the morning we will give it to the press after Stacey reads it to make sure everything she wants said is in it._

_Rebecca: Is Kelly going to say it or you_

_Mac: Probably me and Dad, now I want you take this_

Dr Wilson had given Mac some sedatives for Rebecca as Mac knew she would find it difficult to sleep. Rebecca took them and a few minutes later she was asleep.

Mac went back down Kelly's office.

_Kelly: Ma'am are you OK_

Kelly had never seen the president like this she looked terrible.

_Mac: Yes I am fine, the Kids are all upset_

_Kelly: I would think they would be, I have prepared a statement for you_

Mac read Kelly's statement which just explained what was wrong with Stacey and that she would be staying in the Whitehouse for the foreseeable future.

Mac then went up to bed where she and Rod talked about everything that happened that day.

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own commander in chief**

The next morning Mac woke at 5am she decided to go straight to the oval she had a lot of work to do on her homeless bill. Before leaving the residence she looked in all of the kids rooms to find them still all fast asleep, it was Sunday so they had no school and all had a really rough day that morning.

After 3 hours of working, Mac went to the residence, Sunday was usually a fairly quiet day at the Whitehouse and Mac always tried to spend at least a couple of hours with her kids. Mac went into the kitchen and started to make Breakfast, soon everyone started drifting in when they could smell the pancakes.

_Mac: How is everyone feeling today?_

_Stacey: A bit better I am not so tired_

_Mac: That's good, maybe you, Horace and Becca can go and watch a film in the movie theatre today if you feel up to it_

_Rebecca: Yeah that would be good_

_Amy: Can I come too_

_Horace: That depends on what movie Stacey wants to watch, it might be too scary for you_

Stacey smiled at Amy,

_Stacey: Why don't we watch Mary Poppins_

Amy smiled back

_Amy: I like that film._

After breakfast Mac and Rod showed Stacey the statement which Kelly had prepared.

_Mac: Is that OK, If you don't want us to say anything then that is fine we can keep quiet_

_Stacey: No I think everyone should know the truth. I am really grateful that you are letting me stay here_

_Rod: You are welcome, if there is anything you need then I want you to promise that you will come and ask one of us. Kate is here for you as well as are Horace and Becca._

_Stacey: Thanks Mr Calloway_

Stacey felt very strange calling the President by her first name and she had always called Rod Mr Calloway so it just came naturally.

_Mac: Why don't you just call him Rod from now on_

_Stacey: OK, I better go Amy really wants to watch the film_

_Mac: All right, but if you get tired I want you to go up to bed OK_

_Stacey: Yeah_

Stacey went to the Movie Theatre with the other 3 kids and watched Mary Poppins although she was nearly asleep at the end of the film.

Mac and Rod met with Kelly who had arranged a press conference. Kelly went in first to the press room.

_Kelly: Hi everyone _

questions started coming from everyone. Mac and Rod opened the door and came in.

_Kelly: Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the president of the United States and the First Gentlemen._

Mac and Rod walked over to the podium.

_Mac: I know there is a lot of speculation over what happened yesterday and why I was at Bethesda, the reason why is that a girl who is a close friend of both my son and daughter is very sick, and at the moment she can not live with her parents. Stacey has come to live here with my family._

Questions came in from all over.

_Reporter: Ma'am just what is wrong with Stacey_

_Rod: She has leukaemia_

_Reporter: Is it curable_

_Mac: No it isn't and that is why we would really appreciate if everyone gave her some privacy_

_Reporter: Why can't she live with her parents_

_Mac: It was a personal choice which they made due to their religion_

_Reporter: Is Stacey, Horace's girlfriend_

_Rod: Yes and she has also been Rebecca's best friend since Mackenzie became the vice president and we moved to Washington_

_Mac: So you can see how hard this is going to be on my children as well as Stacey_

_Reporter: Did you take Stacey in, in a bid to get your self a higher rating at the polls?_

_Mac: Of course I did not, she is a very close friend of my children and she has no one else, I would hate to think of any child doing this alone _

_Reporter: How is Stacey just now?_

_Mac: She is tired and scared, but at the moment she is comfortable_

_Kelly: All right the president has a meeting to go to._

Mac thanked the press and they left.

_Mac: I can't believe that jerk thought I was doing it to increase my poll numbers_

_Rod: Don't worry honey, I am sure that everyone knows that is not the reason that you are doing it_

_Mac: Rod can you go and check on the kids, Dr Wilson is coming in 2 hours to see Stacey, he is going to bring some medication to help control the pain._

Mac went back to the Oval, she thought to herself how can she be president and look after a dying teenager, it was going to be a very difficult time.

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for all the reviews**_

_**I don't own commander in chief.**_

Mac, Rod and Stacey met with Dr Wilson that evening, they had provided some nurse's who would be staying at the Whitehouse to take care of Stacey. They then went for dinner.

They had dinner together and then Stacey and Amy went to bed.

_Mac: Are you kids ready for school tomorrow_

_Horace: I am not going, I want to stay with Stacey_

_Rebecca: Me two_

_Mac: Kids sit down_

Horace and Becca both sat at the table and Mac also took a seat.

_Mac: I know that you both want to be with her, but you also both need to go to school, you can't spend all your time in the house, and Stacey will need time to rest._

_Rebecca: Everyone is going to be really fake tomorrow, I just can't face the false sympathy_

_Horace: Mom I love her, I just can't leave her_

Mac looked at her son, she could tell he was really hurting, she put her hand on his

_Mac: I know that it is hard, and I'm really please that you both want to be there for her, but I want you both to go to school, and when you get home you will be there for her_

The next day, the kids went to school, they found it very difficult as many of the Kids never knew what to say to them and the press had also appeared at the school, this mad Mac and Rod angry as they had specifically asked the press to give the kids privacy during this time. Mac spent the whole day working and Stacey spent most of the day sleeping. Once the kids got home from school, Horace went to see Stacey, he could tell that she was really tired.

_Horace: Hi baby how are you feeling_

_Stacey: I am tired_

_Horace: Do you want me to leave you alone_

_Stacey: No can you stay with me while I sleep_

_Horace: Yes_

Horace held Stacey's hand as she slept, the nurses kept coming in and out,they had put her on a drip as she was finding it difficult to eat and drink.

Over the next few weeks, Stacey's condition got a lot worse. She spent most time sleeping and Horace and Becca spent as much time as possible with her.

**Please review, the next chapter is going to be a tear jerker.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own commander in chief.**

A few weeks had passed and Stacey was now really ill. There was nurses always in the residence and Dr Wilson came up to visit her every day.

The first family were always there for her, Horace and Rebecca barley left her side and even little Amy was visiting her. Mac and Rod were there for Stacey, but also for their own kids who were finding the time very difficult.

One Friday afternoon the kids were still at school. Dr Wilson had been visitng Stacey and he came down to the Oval office with Rod and Kate.

_Dr Wilson: Ma'am Stacey's condition has got a lot worse over the past few days, I want to increase the amount of morphine we give her_

_Mac: How long do you think she has left_

_Dr Wilson: Ma'am she could go anytime, I want you all to be prepared_

Mac could feel tears coming to her eyes

_Mac: Thank you Dr,_

Dr Wilson left the room. And Mac started to cry. Rod put her hand around her and cuddled her.

_Rod: baby i know this is hard, we have grown so close to her_

_Kate: We need to be here for Stacey honey_

_Mac: I know, I am going to go and see her_

Mac went to Stacey's room the child looked so weak, she was just lying in bed.

_Mac: Hi honey, how are you feeling_

_Stacey: I just want to sleep, is Horace here_

_Mac: He should be home soon,I will get him to come up as soon as he gets here_

_Stacey: I am going to die soon, I don't want to be alone_

_Mac: Don't worry honey, we won't leave you alone. _

Horace and Rebecca then came into the room.

_Horace: Dad said you were here_

_Mac: Why don't we leave Horace and Stacey alone for a little bit._

Rebecca and Mac left.

_Rebecca: Mom she is going to die soon isn't she_

_Mac: Yes baby, she and Horace just need some time alone, and then you can go in._

Horace was sitting on Stacey's bed

_Stacey: I love you Horace_

_Horace: I love you too, I always will_

_Stacey: I don't want you to be sad, I know I am going to die soon, and I am ready now_

Horace kissed Stacey's cheek and Rebecca came back into the room.

_Rebecca: Hi Stace_

_Stacey: Rebecca, you are my best friend, I want to thank you and Horace for staying with me_

Rebecca started to cry again

_Stacey: Don't cry I am OK, I'm ready now_

Rebecca and Horace sat with Stacey, nurses were in and out, Mac had to work, there was a terrorist attack in a foreign country, but with American hostages and she unfortunately had to work.

Mac was in the oval office with Kelly, Jim, Nathan,Rod and Dickie when her Mom came in

_Nathan: Mrs Allen it is lovely to see you_

_Kate: Mackenzie I think you need to go upstairs_

Mac and Rod left the Oval and went upstairs, they went into Stacey's room she was struggling to breath and a Dr Wilson was with her as well as Horace and Rebecca.

_Mac: Stacey honey I need you to go to sleep_

Mac hated to see her struggle and knew if she went to sleep she would go more peacefully.

_Mac: It's OK we are all here _

Stacey closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Mac, Horace and Rebecca all sat with her, Stacey finally took her last breath and passed away.

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own commander in chief**

Horace and Rebecca were both in tears, Mac went over to Rebecca first and hugged her, she then went to Horace and gave him a hug.

_Horace; Can I be alone with her for a few moments_

_Mac: Of course baby_

Mac and Rebecca left the bedroom and went into the family room where Rod was. They sat on one of the couches and Rebecca cried. Mac put her arm around her and tried to comfort her, just then Jim came into the room.

_Jim: Ma'am we need you downstairs_

_Mac: OK just give me a few minutes_

_Rebecca; It's OK Mom just go_

Mac stood up and left the residence, When she got to the oval office Jim, Kelly, Nathan and Dickie were still there as was Anthony Prado.

The all noticed a change in the president as she came into the Oval. She looked as though she had been crying

_Kelly: are you all right Ma'am_

_Mac: Yes, Stacey passed away about an hour ago, Kelly could you please make a statement to the press,_

She then shouted on Vince

_Mac: Can you get the brown family on the phone for me, I need to tell them before they hear it at the Press conference tonight._

Mac worked for a long time ans sorted the terrorist without any American fatalites. She then spoke to Mrs Brown on the phone

_Mac: Hello Mrs Brown, it is Mackenzie Allen here_

_Mrs Brown: I think I know why you are calling_

_Mac: Yes Stacey passed away a few hours ago_

_Mrs Brown: Would you mind if I came to see her, I would like to say goodbye_

_Mac: Yes you and Mr Brown are more than welcome_

_Mrs Brown: It will just be me, he is so stubborn I wanted to take her back, but he would not let me_

_Mac: I am very sorry for that, but you can come round any time you want._

Mac then had a press conference to go to Kelly introduced her to the Press Corps. Mac started to answer all of the questions about the terrorist attack which the Press had and then she made her statement.

_Mac: 3 hours ago Stacey Brown who had been staying with my family passed away. She was comfortable and went very peacefully in her sleep._

She left the press conference and went to her family who were all shocked as Mrs Brown had all ready been to say goodbye to her daughter. Amy was very upset and Kate was comforting her while Rebecca was with Rod. Horace was upstairs with Stacey. Mac went up to the room.

_Mac: I know this is hard baby, but the doctors are going to move Stacey now_

_Horace: Where to_

_Mac: The funeral parlour she will stay there until her funeral_

_Horace: Why can't she stay here_

_Mac: This is what she asked for and what she wanted to do. Horace I am very proud of the way that you have taken care of Stacey, a lot of people wouldn't have spent the amount of time with her that you and Rebecca have_

_Horace: I still love her Mom_

_Mac: I know you do, it is hard when we lose someone close to us, you will never forget her, but you will love someone else one day_

_Horace: No I won't_

Mac hugged her son as he cried, it was strange to see Horace so emotional the last time he cried like that was when he was a very small boy and he fell out a bunk bed. They both went to the family room where the rest of the family was.


End file.
